Hard love
by bezoar10
Summary: Sora gets involed with troblem maker, Riku. When the two face a hardship will Sora be able to look on the brightside?
1. Chapter 1

Sora woke up listening to Bob Franke's song, Hard Love. He had read the book and loved it, he hated the song though. It sounded more like a poem then a song.

"Yes, it's hard love, but its love all the same. Not the stuff of Fantasy, but more than just a game." He sang. That was the only good part in his opinion. He smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He didn't know why, mostly because Riku was going to ask him out today.

Kairi was told by Roxas who was told by Naminé who over heard Zexion talking to Larxene about Riku and Sora. Rumor has it Riku was going to ask him out today. Sora was excited and disappointed that he knew before it was going to happen. He wished it were a surprise. And then there was the fact that Riku might have second thoughts and not ask him out. Sora shook his head of all negative thoughts.

He took a deep calming breath and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His room mate, Roxas was busy making waffles and trying desperately not to burn them like he always did.

"Morning." Sora coughed.

"Morning." Roxas stated, clearly engrossed in his burning waffles. "Damn it."

"Burnt it?"

"How did you know?"

Sora laughed, "Because you always focus on one part of the waffle and not the rest. Why don't you just use the toaster?"

"Because if I do then it tastes like a bagel and not a waffle."

Sora walked over to the counter and sat on it, pulling out a box of cereal. He shook it, "Then go for co-co puffs. You can never go wrong with the bird."

"I'm sticking with the dough boy."

"Suit yourself." Sora shrugged and ate out of the box. He sat on the counter and ate as Roxas began to sing.

"She's gotta lip ring and five colours in her hair. Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears, her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear, she don't care." Roxas had an okay voice, but he listened to the most emo weird music ever.

Sora choked on his cereal, "Who does that remind you of?"

"Let's see? Hmmm, I'd have to say Emylee." Roxas smirked, Emylee had a huge crush on Axel, but she was just another faceless kid in this story. "Today's the big day huh?" Roxas changed the subject.

"Ya, stupid science test."

"Sora, I was talking about Riku." Roxas smiled.

"Oh. Ya, I hope he doesn't chicken out."

"Something tells me he won't"

"What, the voices inside your head?"

"Shut up." Roxas said with a mouth full of waffle. Sora jumped off the counter and put the cereal away.

"I'm driving; I'll give you five minutes to get yourself down to the car." Sora grabbed the keys to an old rabbit and his coat.

…..

School dragged on as it always did when Sora waited for something. It was almost lunch though and that's when Riku was supposed to ask him out. Sora took notes on To Kill a Mockingbird. He had already read the book, but not in school. Ms. Chivero asked such crazy questions about the book. She was a nutty teacher though. Sora looked at the clock. Ten minutes left. He raised his hand to go to the bathroom. Ms. Chivero reluctantly let him go and resumed teaching her lesson.

Sora put his hands in his pockets as he walked to the bathroom. He pushed the door open; to his luck the bathroom was empty. Sora sunk against the wall and waited for the time to pass. The door opened and who else but Riku walked in.

"Hey." Riku smiled as he stood in front of Sora. "I knew you'd be in here."

"How?"

"When ever you don't want to do something you go hide in the bathroom until lunch. You trying to get out of English class?"

"Ya. I wish we were in the same class. Then we could go through hell together." Sora made Riku laugh.

"Well, see you at lunch." Riku smiled seductively hiding something. Sora looked at his watch, class would be letting out soon, but to be safe he stood and counted out the seconds. He was on twenty when the lunch bell rang.

"Finally." Sora opened the door and was pushed into the lunch room traffic. He instantly spotted his crush, who was waving him over to an empty lunch table. Sora pushed through the students and sat down, trying to catch his breath.

"You're like a lost puppy dog." Kairi said. "As soon as you see him you start wagging your tail and tripping over your own feet."   
"Oh shush." Riku smirked. "Hey Sora, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure." Sora tried to say coolly, but it sounded too desperate. He mentally cursed himself. Sora fallowed Riku out of the school and into the courtyard.

"You know, there's been a rumor going around that I would ask you out today." Riku said as he sat on a stone bench.

"And is it true."

"You know it is."

"So…" Sora stalled.

"Will you…ya' know, go out with me?"

"Hell yes!" Sora jumped on Riku and kissed him. Sora was able to slip his tongue in when Riku gasped. Their tongue's wrestled as an audience built up. People started to scream things like "Whoo- hoo!" and "Take it off!" Sora pulled away from Riku, embarrassed.

Riku took Sora's hand and led him away from the crowd; shameless as he was he was a god among men. Sora blushed his apology and Riku laughed.

"Sorry." Sora lowered his head.

"Don't apologize."

"Oh right Sorry."

Riku laughed. The lunch bell rang. The two boys kissed and departed to their next class.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please review. I'll give you a kitten big cute eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Riku sat in Spanish, not really listening, but more thinking about Sora and his actions. It was indeed strange; he wouldn't have ever thought that Sora would react like that. He thought about his warm kiss and smiled.

"Riku," His Spanish teacher said, "translate this: I will pay attention in Spanish class."

He stood up, "Prestaré la atención en clase española." Riku said automatically. He knew Spanish; it was practically his first language. "Estoy apesadumbrado para desturbing su clase." Riku apologized for disturbing her class.

"Enderece bien, no lo haga otra vez." Ms. Gonzales said, which meant "don't do it again." Riku nodded and sat down. He sighed his way through the rest of Spanish. When the bell rang Ms. Gonzales asked if Riku would stay after.

"Yes, ma'am." He responded. After a moment of silence Riku spoke again, "What is it?"

"Riku," She sighed, "I think that you don't belong in this class. You're too different from other kids."

"I'll change. I love this class." Riku spoke the truth, Spanish was after all his time of reflection, "I'm doing my homework and-"

"Riku, you have the wrong idea. I'm not moving you down; I'm moving you up, to Spanish 1. You'll actually learn something there."

"I doubt it." Riku crossed his arms. He went from happy to depressed in about five minutes. He tried to focus on Sora. Ms. Gonzales shooed him away with a wave of her hand.

…

Riku saw Sora exit science class; he ran up behind him and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Riku said in a fake voice.

"Riku?" Sora smiled and took Riku's hands from his face. Sora spun around and locked eyes with Riku. "What's wrong?" Sora asked upon seeing Riku's saddened eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Riku laughed as Sora nodded.

"Tough time in Spanish?" When Sora saw this was true he sighed, "But…you love Spanish."

"How'd you…" Riku suddenly remembered telling Sora that a few weeks ago. "Oh ya."

"Science sucked. We learned about Au."

"Gold?" Riku wondered why Sora used the symbol instead of just saying gold.

"Just checking. I had no idea what she was talking about. With Au this and Au that. For a minute I thought she was talking about Iron." Sora confessed.

"Isn't that Fe?"

"How would I know?" Sora looked stressed beyond repair.

"I'll come over to your house later and we can study." Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "I'll show you how easy it is to learn the elements." He whispered.

"Ew." Someone said behind Sora which caused both boys to look. "Get a room." It was Roxas who had Axel trailing close behind him.

"We would, but you guys rented to last one." Riku smirked and Axel blushed. Roxas was still clueless as to the fact that Axel liked him. No matter how many hints and jesters people made.

"Roxy…We need to talk." Axel blushed a deeper shade of red, clashing horribly with this hair. Roxas nodded and fallowed Axel away like a lost puppy who just found a new owner. Sora had to laugh at this.

"Hush." Riku put his finger to Sora's lips. "Grade police is watching." The grade police were a group of teachers and other faculty who took it upon themselves to stop any "bullying" and they always watched Riku.

"Are you sure?" Sora said looking around; he spotted three teachers conversing in the far corner of the hall, giving Riku dirty looks. "I see them."

"I-I've gotta go to er…" Riku checked his schedule, "What do ya' know. Science."

Sora laughed. "You just go over Au and Ag." He checked his element table, "So that's gold and silver." Sora hit his forehead. "I get it now." He opened his binder, "I have math."

"Last block math is the best." Riku smiled.

"Ya, because you're not in math 2. You're in math 1. Smart ass."

"Not my fault I've got nothing better to do, but study."

"You _had_ nothing better to do." Sora corrected him. "Now you have me, if I don't see you before the bus' leave…here." Sora kissed him on the cheek. "Come over to my house at five."

"Got it." Riku said and entered the science room. He tried to pay attention, but right when he got into it, a Grade policeman entered the class.

"I'd like to speak to Ayier." The woman said locking eyes with the teacher. Riku looked up at the sound of his last name. But when he stood the G.P. shook her head.

"No, not you Riku. I meant Naminé." Riku was down right confused, what did Naminé do? She was after all, little miss perfect.

Naminé stood and walked out of the room, the G.P. following her. He would have to ask Naminé about it when he got out of science. A few breath ridden minutes passed by as Riku tried to read the lips of the G.P. in the hallway. Something about a boy. That much he knew.

…..

Five minutes left and the teacher was still babbling on about gold and how many uses it has. He could hear Naminé's voice just barely over the teacher when she coughed.

"He didn't mean it." Naminé said, but who was 'he'.

"Alright, you can go back to class now. Give my regards to your brother." After that Naminé nodded and went back in the class with a smile on her face. She had missed all of science, why wouldn't she be smiling?

The bell rang right as Naminé sat down. She was lost in the crowed of people as Riku tried to reach her. He would speak to her on the bus. He decided it could wait a few minutes.

…

Ha, ha, I'm so evil with my cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Naminé sat down on the green bus seat and Riku sat next to her.

"Can't it wait until we get home?"

"No." Riku smirked. The bus pulled out of its space in front of the school and began its slow and disturbingly rough way home. "What were you talking about with the G.P?"

"The Grade Policeman wanted to know why you were so god damn cuddly with Sora in the hallway. You know they're just looking for an excuse to bust you." Naminé opened her pink backpack and brought out a cherry pink lip gloss. She rubbed it gracefully over her lips and then put it away.

"You are one weird girl." Riku rolled his eyes as she licked the lip gloss off her lips.

"It tastes good."

"Let me have some." Riku held out his hand and Naminé dropped the tube of lip gloss. Riku took the brush and rubbed some over his index finger. He then wrapped his tongue around his finger and proceeded to lick off the gloss.

"Don't be gross about it." A voice said. It was Kairi.

"You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Kairi laughed from behind her seat.

"That you couldn't have Sora." Naminé finished. "It's no lie that I wish I had Roxas, but he's Axel's. And let's face it you're me or I'm you so you like Sora."

"Spike!" Riku laughed as Kairi shut up and sat quietly back in her seat. Riku turned to Naminé, "That tasted like cherry."

"Note, the **cherry **lip gloss." Naminé giggled."

….

Riku struggled to open the front door, well to find his key.

"You should just get a key chain." Naminé sighed, shivering from the cold.

"I will when we get a car." Riku exhaled in a stressed out manner.

"We can't afford one, not sense mom got sick." Naminé pushed passed Riku and into the warm house.

"Mom, we're home." Riku called.

"Why do you even bother? You know she can't answer back." Naminé tossed her bag gently on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Riku ran upstairs, skipping two at a time, eager to get to his room and do his homework so he could shower.

Algebra was one of his strong points. Mostly because of summer school. Riku wasn't always smart. He had trouble in almost ever subject before summer school. At first he hated it because he was poor and his mother was going out of her way to get him there, but now that he looked back on it, he was happy that she did.

Riku rushed through his homework, not really paying attention, more looking forward to the look on the teachers face when they saw that Riku didn't do it as well as he could have. He grabbed a bleach stained towel and headed for the shower.

….

Sora couldn't stand being away from Riku any longer. He grabbed his car keys and headed out. Sora was half way out of the driveway when he realized he didn't know where Riku even lived.

"Shit." He reached over to grab his phone. As the phone rang Sora hoped for Riku's voice, instead he got Naminé's

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Sora."

"Hey Sora, Riku just got in the Shower. Do you want to leave a message."

"Sure. Can you tell him that I'll pick him up at eight if you would just give me the address."

"Oh, sure. Got a pen?"

"No, but I do have a great memory." Sora was happy that Naminé was so cooperative.

"Okay. We live at eighty two Okland street."

"Okland. Got it." Sora said. "Bye Nami."

TO BE CONTINUED!

I changed a lot of things for this chapter, originally it was gonna be all sex, but then my mom was home and for fear off her walking in I changed it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora pulled his car to the front of Riku's driveway. He noticed immediately what a poor condition the house was in. The paint was pealing and the door stood crooked in it frame. Sora swung his car keys around on the chain. He put the chain away so it peaked out of his pocket. He trudged his way to the door. Sora thought about Riku's home. Did this mean Riku was poor? Sora never realized it, but all his clothes seemed old and ragged.

"Maybe he's just going for the rugged look." Sora sighed as he rung the doorbell. He heard the dainty footsteps of Naminé. She waved him inside from behind the screen door. Sora wiped his feet and said hello.

"It's getting cold out." Naminé smiled looking Sora over. She blushed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…hn, so how's Roxas?" Her blush disappeared as she cleared her throat.

"He's well, I hear he's going out with Axel now." Sora toyed with his perfect hair. "Is he still in the shower?" Sora's gaze drifted to the staircase.

"No, he should be out by now." The pale girl stood over the stove. "Tea?"

"No thank you." Sora said politely. "I'll head up to Riku's room."

"It's the last door down the hall." Naminé sat at the kitchen table and flipped through a magazine. "Don't be surprised if he's naked."

"I can only hope." Sora smirked, half joking, half serious. Sora skipped up the stairs, taking each one as its own level. He soon reached the last door at the end of the off-white hallway. He opened the door, slowly at first, then faster because he was nervous.

"Hey." Riku said, standing with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You're early." Sora blushed, Riku had an amazing body from what he could see. He had a four pack that was on the verge of being a six pack. Riku's arms were well built, Sora blushed more and more with the passing minute.

"Er…Ya, I thought I'd surprise you." Sora shook his head, trying the rid his face of the pale pinkish red colour.

Riku laughed. "Well, I'll just be a moment if you want to wait downstairs." Sora nodded and clenched his fists, leaving Riku to get dressed by him self.

….

"Ready?" Sora asked, pulling the seatbelt over his head.

"Ya." Riku nodded as he too buckled his seatbelt. Sora put the key in the ignition and in seconds the car purred to life. Sora turned on the radio, _hard love_ by Bob Franke drifted from the speakers. Riku laughed. "Nice tunes."

"I like this song." Sora smiled and sang.

"Now I'm standing in this phone booth with a dollar and a dime.

Wondering what to say to you to ease your troubled mind.

For the Lord's cross might redeem us but our own just waste our time.

And to tell the two apart is always hard love"

"How many times have you heard this song?" Riku asked,

"Not many, it's not very popular." Sora admitted.

"Oh, good, I thought I was missing out on some huge thing." Riku smiled. Sora shrugged and switched off the radio.

"Roxy is out with Axel tonight." Sora said after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, so it worked out?" Riku pretended to be interested.

"Ya, at first Roxas thought it was a joke. But then Axel…well he can be serious at times."

Riku laughed. Axel was such a class clown. "You live with Roxas?" Riku asked, piecing the two together.

"Ya, we share an apartment, my dad pays for the rent and electric, we just handle the water and food." Sora shrugged again, "It's hard sometimes my dad's a grouch." Sora scrunched his face so Riku could see his imitation of his father.

…

"So why is Fe iron?" Sora scratched his head.

"The Latin name is Ferrum."

"Gah! How do you retain all this information?" Sora hid his head in his hands. Riku placed his hand on Sora's back.

"I don't know. You just need to learn certain things." Riku smiled, "You're cute when you're confused."

"Thanks…I think." Sora laughed. Soon Sora fell asleep and Riku had no other option, but to stay with him. It was either that or walking home. He couldn't wake his princess up; he was too cute on the floor of the living room.

To Be Continued.

I called Sora a princess….wow, but really it's either him or Riku.

I put how much I HATE Kairi in here also, if you read between the lines a bit.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Riku soon fell asleep on the couch. He tried to stay wake, but soon got bored and fell tired. Sora yawned and looked around the kitchen, seeing Riku on the couch in the living room, he got up. Sora walked over and cuddled next to Riku, who opened his eyes briefly then wrapped his arms around Sora.

The two laid there in peace for a few hours, just sleeping. That is until Roxas brought his date home.

Roxas opened the door, "Shush," He giggled, "Their not home." Roxas said, checking the apartment.

"Check again." Axel smirked pointing to the pair on the couch.

"Damn." Roxas smiled and shrugged, "Oh well, maybe some other time."

"You know." Axel said seductively, "They _are_ sleeping, and the bedroom _is_ free."

"Don't even think about it." Riku muttered, half asleep, "If I have to listen to you two fucking, it'll be the death of me."

"We wouldn't be 'fucking', we would be making love." Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, who blushed.

"One: Ew. Two: you guys have been going out for what, a day?" Sora added, his eyes still closed. Riku craned his neck to look up at Axel and Roxas, waiting for an answer.

"We think it's better to get it out of the way now." Roxas shrugged as if sex was no big deal.

"Well do it some other time, because I don't want to have to listen to 'Oh Axel!'" Sora muttered, cuddling closer to Riku's chest.

"Shut up!" Roxas screamed embarrassed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Sora. Sora took it and put it behind Riku's head.

"Thanks." He smiled at Sora's sleeping face.

"Well, we can't 'fuck' at my house." Axel leaned against the back of the couch.

"Why's that? Do you just live to annoy us or what?" Riku yawned.

"No, if my dad finds out I'm gay, he'll kill me." Axel frowned and shuddered.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Roxas said, he leaned up for a kiss, but Axel turned away.

"No, my dad…he's different then most parents. He got rid of my kitty when I was a little kid." Tears formed in Axel's eyes.

"You don't mean!?" Roxas gasped and Axel nodded.

"That bastard killed my cat!" Axel cried as Roxas hugged him.

"Ugh! Take it some where else. We're trying to sleep." Riku looked at his watch. "It's fucking two in the morning!" He groaned. "Sora, I've got to get home, do you mind driving me?"

"Sure." Sora yawned and rolled off the couch onto his feet. Riku yawned and stretched, he kissed Sora. "Won't your mom be angry at you?"

"No, she's sick."

"With what?"

"We don't know, she hasn't really been to a doctor." Riku smiled as he lied she'd been to many doctors. They even had to sell their car to pay for all of it, "But I'm sure she'll get better." Another lie, Riku knew his mother was getting worse and worse.

"That's good to hear." Sora pulled at his clothes. He reached for his car keys. "Oh ya," He pulled them from his pocket. "I forget where I put them all the time." Sora smiled, through his sleepiness.

They drove home in silence, except for when Sora cleared his throat, which was very often.

"Good night." Riku smiled and kissed Sora. Sora smiled and then pulled out of the drive way, speeding off into the night.

To Be Continued.

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Sora wasn't in school the next day. Or the next day after that. In fact, Sora was out the whole week. Riku expected at least a phone call, but no word came from Sora at all.

It was last bloke math, Riku's favorite, but somehow he couldn't enjoy it the way he used to. He longed to hear Sora's voice. He missed the touch of his skin, the way he was constantly trying to fix his perfect hair. Riku sighed and asked to be excused.

He went to his locker and grabbed his bag. Then, perfect, strait A+ student, did something he would have never done before. He skipped out on the last thirty minutes of math.

Riku walked alone the side walks of the city. Trying to remember the way to Sora's apartment. He took a left on a road that looked vaguely familiar. Then a right on a road with no street sign. Then he went strait until he was out of breath.

He reached the front door to the building within thirty minutes of leaving the school.

"Just my luck!" He said as he pulled on the locked door. "You must need a code." He pointed out to himself looking down at the key pad. He looked down at the worn numbers. "Okay, you can figure this out. Four of the numbers have there print worn off. So that means a four digit code. Let's see. A one, a three, a six, and a four."

1,3,6,4, he tried. Nope.

1,3,4,6. Nope.

1,4,3,6. Nope.

1,4,6,3 A buzz. The door unlocked and Riku rushed in. He headed to Sora's door, just as Roxas walked out.

"Hey." Roxas sniffed. "Are you alright? Come in!" Roxas noticed Riku's red face.

"Ya I'm fine. How's Sora?"

"So you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Sora got into some trouble a few nights ago. He was speeding and crashed." Roxas wiped his eyes of sleep.

"Is he alright?" Riku gasped.

"No, he might not make it. I can't believe he didn't tell you."

"He probably thought he could keep it a secret in hopes it would turn out alright."

"I'm going to see him now, Want to come with?"

"Sure. Let me just call home." Riku reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Hey, Naminé?"

_"Yes?" _Naminé's voice rang.

"It's Riku."

_"Oh my fucking god! Grade police where all over me because you went missing!"_

"I'm going to see Sora, he's been in an accident. Bye." He flipped up his phone and put it away.

"My cars parked out back." Roxas declared proudly. "It's a Honda."

"Really?" Riku pretended to care. They drove in silence. Roxas kept trying to get a conversation going, but Riku wasn't interested much.

…

"We're here to see Sora." Roxas told the nurse. He then turned to Riku. "I've been here almost everyday to check on him, but he's been sleeping every time I come.

"Who's the gentleman with you?" The nurse asked.

"My name is Riku Ayier." Riku said, eager to see Sora.

"I'll go see if he's awake." The nurse said and stood up. She walked down the white hall and out of sight.

Roxas and Riku sat down in medium sized chairs with minimum cushion. A few minutes later the nurse came back.

"He's ready to see you now." She announced.

To Be Continued.

R&R please


	7. Chapter 7

Roxas and Riku both got up, but the nurse cleared her throat, eager to dismiss one of them.

"I'm sorry, but he can only see one person a day and he selected Riku." The nurse smiled and waved Roxas away. Her expression hard to read as to if that was her favorite part of her job.

"I'll wait out here for you." Roxas said as Riku started walking down the white hall.

"I'll try not to be to long." Riku said without turning back

"I know how these things can be."

Riku opened to door to see Sora reading a magazine. His right arm in a cast with a sling carefully slung over his shoulder, both his legs were in casts with Roxas' name drawn on them with a sharpie. Sora's face was bruised a nasty purple and blue colour.

Riku wanted to run over and embrace him, but he refrained for he thought he might injure the poor boy even further. He smiled and shook his head.

"I can't believe you thought you could hide this." Riku walked closer.

"Jeez, I thought you might have snuck Roxas in here. I've been pretending to be asleep every day. The nurse thinks it's funny. I made up that one person rule so he would have to wait outside"

"Nice." Was all Riku could say. His eyes traced Sora's small body and he sighed.

"What is it?" Sora smiled.

"You are…so silly." Riku reached over to Sora's nightstand and grabbed a black sharpie. He leaned over to Sora's leg and wrote his name very large with a smiley face next to it.

Sora smiled and spoke "My face hurts." He took his bruised arm and moved it across to hold Riku's hand.

"Well look at it." Riku laughed. He exhaled and looked down at his poor Sora. "Would it be alright if I lied down next to you?"

"Yes." Sora almost jumped. He scooted over so Riku had room. Riku closed his eyes as he fell back and started singing.

"Yes it's hard love, but it's love all the same, not the stuff of fantasy, but more than just a game." Sora joined in and soon they were smiling and laughing, correcting each other and trying to remember the true lyrics.

Soon enough it came time for Riku to ask the question he'd been wondering, "What happened?"

"I drove past a police car and I tried to put my bright lights on, but I missed and leaned forward trying to correct my mistake. The policemen pulled out and I didn't notice so when I did I tried to slam the brakes, but I slammed the gas instead."

"Head on collision." Riku finished as Sora paused. There was an awkward silence as Sora recollected his accident. Riku kissed Sora's forehead and told him sweet words.

Roxas was waiting for Riku, "How is he?"

"He's…alright." Riku shrugged. Roxas sighed and smiled.

"This has been the first time he's been awake." Roxas said as they headed out to the car.

"Really…" Riku opened the car door and slid in the passenger seat. Roxas noticed that Riku didn't want to talk so he turned up the radio.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Riku visited Sora everyday after school. It became sort of like a routine for them. Riku would skip last block and hop on the one o'clock bus, which would take him to the hospital. Sora promised he would be awake as long as Riku didn't bring Roxas with him.

Riku waited in the little white room. The nurses were all busy and no one would tell him what was going on. He watched as a tall blonde nurse walked quickly by. He reached out and tapped her arm.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"We're having a problem with one of our patients." She whispered as if it were a secret. "He's on the verge between life and death and none of the doctors know what to do."

Riku thought for a moment. What if it was Sora? What were the chances? Could he have been faking it all this time? "Who…what's their name?"

"Um…Let me check the charts. I just got here myself." The nurse walked over the front desk and reached her tan arm over the counter. What was really five minutes seemed to last an hour. She finally returned with the charts.

"Sora…" She paused before saying his last name. "What a silly name. What happened the good old days where parents named their kids John or Debbie?" She shook her head and walked away. Riku stood stupefied as people pushed past him. He was being moved around the hallway like a napkin caught in the breeze.

Riku got a hold of himself and ran to Sora's room. He stopped at the door.

"Please be alright." Riku opened the door with one swift movement. Riku scanned the room. No one to be found. He turned and ran to the nurse's desk. "Where's Sora?"

"In the E.R," She paused and looked down at some papers and flipped though them, "It the state of things there will be no visitors." Riku felt like crying, he stared at the nurse with a hopeful heart. The nurse saw the pain in Riku's eyes, "Sit down and I'll get you if there's any news"

And so Riku sat down, he grabbed a magazine and began to read a story about a man that worked at Boston collage that took at picture of himself everyday for twenty years. Boring. Riku took out with Ipod and listened to Comeback Kid, just because he was feeling in a punk kind of mood. He turned it up at the way until the lady next to him gave him a funny look.

Ten songs or thirty minutes later a nurse approached him. He took his head phones off and pocketed his Ipod.

Her face was set in stone and Riku frowned, "Is he alright."

"We need to keep him a few more nights. But he's going to be fine."

Riku smiled, "Can I see him now?"

"He's sleeping. But sure." The nurse directed him down the hall and into a large elevator, capable of holding a hospital bed. She then took him to the emergency room.

Sora was rolled on his side with his arms tucked under his head. The nurse left Riku and shut the door.

"Riku?" Sora said without moving.

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"For what?" Sora turned and looked at Riku

"Not being able to help."


	9. Chapter 9

Sora was home after three days of bed rest, but he still had to stay home for the next few days. He asked Riku to stop by after school instead of ditching class. Sora waited eagerly every day for Riku to come, that's when they would talk about Roxas and Axel, about school, about friends, about teachers, about each other.

Sora put on the television to distract himself for the next hour. He watched Naruto, but got bored because it was a rerun and flipped the channel. So he settled for that 70's show.

Riku sighed as he got off the bus, even though he promised Sora not to, he ditched class to see him. Riku walked down the street to Sora's apartment where he punched in the code. The door buzzed and he opened it. He walked down the hall and up the stairs to Roxas and Sora's apartment, which was more like a loft then anything else.

She stood there at the door and thought for a minute, "What if he's angry at me for ditching again? What if he told me to go back to school? Or worse what if he told me to go home?"

He took his chances and knocked on the door. He could hear Sora's confused footsteps as he walked towards the door on the other side of the wall. The door opened and Sora stood there. His face unable to read, Riku couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Sora stepped aside and let Riku enter. They walked over to the couch and Riku sat down. Sora flopped down and cuddled with him. "So every things alright." Riku thought.

Sora lay down and rested his head in Riku's lap. Riku bent over and kissed him, Sora leaned up to meet him. Riku unzipped Sora's black hoodie and took it off slowly. He was testing Sora, trying to see what he would do next. Sora bent his arm at a strange angle and unzipped Riku's white hoodie that went well with his hair. Sora was responding to Riku's invitation.

Soon all their clothes were torn off and they moved into Sora's room. They intertwined in a hug and Riku kissed him. He laid down Sora gently on the bed. They rolled over slowly while still engaged in the kiss. Sora moved down above Riku. Sora grasped Riku's length in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip of his member. Riku moaned begging for more. Sora moved back and forth, teasing Riku a bit. Sora breathed through his mouth and it made a kind of sucking motion. Sora moved his hands up are around his lower back.

Roxas:

Roxas got home and called out Sora's name, when there was no answer Roxas got confused. "Maybe he's sleeping?" Roxas thought to himself. He walked over to Sora's bedroom and pushed open the door. Roxas stood there horrified, the two people that where discouraging him to have sex where clearing doing it. Riku looked over and his eyes widened. Roxas closed the door and stood there for a moment. He was basically scarred for life. He walked over to the phone and dialed Axel's number.

"Hello?" It wasn't Axel's voice. It wasn't even male.

"Who is this?" Roxas asked the female voice.

"Emylee." She paused, "Who's this?"

"Roxas, is Axel there?"

"We're kind of in the middle of things." Emylee said and she hung up.

Axel:

Axel got home from school. He was tired of it. He was tired of Roxas, but he didn't know how to let him down gently. He opened the door to his house that he shared with Zexion and Saïx. He saw Zexion on the couch with Larxene cuddled close to him. Zexion turned his head to see him, he smirked.

"There's a surprise for you in your room." Zexion said still smirking. Axel looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Go see, don't leave it waiting."

Axel walked down the hall and into his room. He saw Emylee sitting on his bed, looking nervous. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey" he breathed. He never noticed how beautiful she looked before. He moved over and sat next to her. He brought his hand slowly to her face and engaged her in a French kiss. Axel's hands dropped and moved up her legs. He found what he was looking for, the zipper to her skirt. He removed the skirt and her pink underwear and slid them to the floor. Emylee removed Axel navy blue hoodie and tore off his shirt. She pressed her hands against his chest. Axel's hands moved up her chest and over her breasts where he started to unbuttoned her shirt.

When that was off his hands moved around her back and unclipped her bra. She removed her hands from his chest and slid out of her bra. Axel pushed her down gently and removed his faded jeans and plaid boxers.

Axel pushed into her. And she moaned. It was her first time. Axel pulled out half way and plunged back in. That's when Axel's phone rang. Emylee picked up and Roxas' voice came out the other end. After her conversation with Roxas Axel gave her a look.

"Who was that?"

"It was Roxas."

"Shit."


End file.
